


If I see her again

by Caers



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Stargate Atlantis AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caers/pseuds/Caers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time and time she calls but he will not go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I see her again

_If I see her again,  I must die or kill  
For where she appears  Death is on the air   
And someone in sight must die  _

For John there's no real joy in the killing of these creatures. In the moments when they're dying, when the innocence of their mortal life shines through, he feels pity for them. And that's when he pushes the stake in deeper, makes certain they die. Payment for every dream they send to haunt him, every nightmare, every waking moment he spends remembering what they did to him before he escaped. 

He jumps back from the burst of fire as this vampire is consigned to a proper death; wind at his back signals the too-quick movement of another minion and he ducks, rolls, comes up swinging his sword in a long arc.

But these moments, when he is fighting for his life, and his afterlife, are the only ones that are important. If he fails he isn't going to be allowed to die. He knows they want him, and not just for his blood. 

The second vampire screams as the edge of the sword slices through it's chest. It clutches at the pale skin that doesn't bleed, and it bares its teeth at John. He's taken the moment of distraction to pull out a vial and uncork it, and now he throws the contents in its face. 

Those moments of pity? Yeah, this will never be one of them. Actually, he's hoping that this is one sight he can just forget. There are too many moments in his memory taken up by these parasites. 

“We'll never stop,” it hisses, words slurring as the holy water seeps into the facial muscles. “What she wants, she will have.”

“She wants me to kill all her leech lackeys?” John shoots back. He waits until the vampire sinks to it's knees before he moves closer. 

It falls to the side, reaching out to grab him. It's fingers scratch at his boots and a wave of revulsion makes him kick it's hand away. “Yeah, well. That's what she's getting,” he says, and takes out a stake and plunges it into the vampire's heart. 

He moves back when it goes up in flame, a brief, intense surge of fire; when there's only ash, John takes a few minutes to scatter them, and the ashes of the previous one, before he relaxes enough to sheathe his sword. His fingers go to the scar on the side of his neck and he can feel a flash of pain there, and not for the first time. 

“You hear that?” he calls out to the night, because he knows she's out there, can feel her tugging at him like a he's her dog on a leash. “I will kill all of you before I let you take me!”

His only answer is the silence of the night.

* * *

_Have you see her again in the dark & cold?  
 The Night Black Mare  and her Grim Nine-Fold   
With her red black eyes that no light can hold  
And more than a few must die_  

In his dreams she stands on the corner of some nameless street. She's dressed in a long coat, her hair pulled back, her skin golden even in the dank moonlight. Behind her stands her man, her guard if she even needs one. John is standing on the opposite side of the street, under a gaslamp. He wears the gear he first had when he started studying to hunt their kind; vampires. 

The street is completely silent. This is her city. There is no life here, except for John. 

He'd felt so tough. So prepared. He knows now how stupid he had been to come here alone. He'd been so wrong, and she had dealt out the price for his pride.

She smiles widely, such a convincing facade of warmth and welcome as she spreads her arms out at her sides. “John,” she greets. 

“Tell me your name,” he demands. His hand rests on the hilt of his sword but he doesn't draw it, not yet. 

The wind blows down the empty street but it's neither cold nor warm. Of everything else in this dream, that is the thing that consistently unnerves him. 

She doesn't answer the question, she never does. Every time she has found him he has asked this of her; not why she has chosen him, not why she keeps him mortal, not why she hasn't killed him. He doesn't know why it matters. She's their leader, their Queen, just another leech, and he never cared for the names of the ones she's sent after him. He's killed all of them and killing her won't end the threat of vampires but it will sure as hell contribute. And it will end these dreams. 

“Stop doing this to me,” he says. He always says it. It's part of the script. 

“Stop killing my people,” she returns. “And come to me, John. You belong with me. Think of the power you will have. The wrongs you can put right with your new abilities and your immortality.” 

Before John can refuse she is at his side, her fingertips trailing down his neck. “I am only trying to protect my people, John. I know you think you are doing the same. Come to me, and we can work together.”

The shiver that runs through him is only partially from the feel of her ice cold skin. Her hand curls around his neck and pulls him closer and John doesn't resist, even though he knows what's coming. Because a part of him...a part of him that grows stronger with each night he dreams of her wants to end this, wants to give up fighting and hand over his responsibility, wants to give in and become the consort she once made of him.

The sensation of her teeth piercing through his neck always wakes him.

* * *

_We will see her again  when the earth shall cry  
With her 12 limbs bare to the heavens Vault  
She will dance in flame  till the stars cry halt  
And all but a few shall die_

John's kneeling on the ground, panting, his fingers curled loosely around the hilt of his sword. If her Grim gets up, he doesn't think he will be able to stop him again. It was a lucky shot that took him down, after all. 

“Ronon,” she gasps, and runs to him. Behind her, scattered on the ground, are the various remains of her guard; her Council she had called them. 

With time her Grim will return to ...well, not life, but his former undead strength, John thinks. Unfortunately. Because John would rather have killed him too, a good solid twelve of them. Not much of a repayment for his own people, a dozen real, living people, now dead and gone, but it would have been something. 

“I should kill you now,” she says in a low voice, her eyes red as she looks over to John. 

He lets go of the sword, lets it drop in the mud. “Why don't you? You let me live, so this is your own damn fault,” he replies. “If you'd just left me alone...” He trails off, hating the way it sounds so like begging. 

She stands and steps over her man, approaches John. “But I cannot,” she says. “And you would not have me do so.” She crouches down and slides a finger under his chin. A warm finger, John notes. He wonders which of his men she drained to suffuse her dead body with warmth. She tilts his chin up, smiling slightly. “You will come to me, one day.”

John jerks his head to the side, away from her touch. “Not a fucking chance.”

“You are already mine.” She stands, and John refuses to look up. “But I would have you willing, John.”

“You're gonna be waiting a hell of a long time,” he promises her. 

She reaches down, traces a finger over his lips. “I have a great deal of experience with waiting.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: 12. John/Teyla - Vampire AU: Teyla's the powerful vampire and John is the scrappy vampire hunter she seduces.
> 
> Notes: The italic quotes are from a song called Hymn to the Night Mare, sung by Leslie Fish.
> 
> Written for http://het-idcrack.livejournal.com/ in 2010.


End file.
